pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
June 14
June 14 is the 165th day of the year (166th in leap years) in the Gregorian calendar. There are 200 days remaining until the end of the year. This date is slightly more likely to fall on a Tuesday, Thursday or Sunday (58 in 400 years each) than on Friday or Saturday (57), and slightly less likely to occur on a Monday or Wednesday (56). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 1158 – Munich is founded by Henry the Lion on the banks of the river Isar. 1216 – First Barons' War: Prince Louis of France captures the city of Winchester and soon conquers over half of the Kingdom of England. 1276 – While taking exile in Fuzhou in southern China, away from the advancing Mongol invaders, the remnants of the Song dynasty court hold the coronation ceremony for the young prince Zhao Shi, making him Emperor Duanzong. 1285 – Second Mongol invasion of Vietnam: Forces led by Prince Trần Quang Khải of the Trần dynasty destroy most of the invading Mongol naval fleet in a battle at Chuong Duong. 1287 – Kublai Khan defeats the force of Nayan and other traditionalist Borjigin princes in East Mongolia and Manchuria. 1381 – Richard II of England meets leaders of Peasants' Revolt on Blackheath. The Tower of London is stormed by rebels who enter without resistance. 1404 – Welsh rebel leader Owain Glyndŵr, having declared himself Prince of Wales, allies himself with the French against King Henry IV of England. 1618 – Joris Veseler prints the first Dutch newspaper Courante uyt Italien, Duytslandt, &c. in Amsterdam (approximate date). 1645 – English Civil War: Battle of Naseby: Twelve thousand Royalist forces are beaten by 15,000 Parliamentarian soldiers. 1667 – The Raid on the Medway by the Dutch fleet in the Second Anglo-Dutch War ends. It had lasted for five days and resulted in the worst ever defeat of the Royal Navy. 1690 – King William III of England (William of Orange) lands in Ireland to confront the former King James II. 1775 – American Revolutionary War: the Continental Army is established by the Continental Congress, marking the birth of the United States Army. 1777 – The Stars and Stripes is adopted by Congress as the Flag of the United States. 1789 – Mutiny on the Bounty: HMS Bounty mutiny survivors including Captain William Bligh and 18 others reach Timor after a nearly 7,400 km (4,600 mi) journey in an open boat. 1789 – Whiskey distilled from maize is first produced by American clergyman the Rev Elijah Craig. It is named Bourbon because Rev Craig lived in Bourbon County, Kentucky. 1800 – The French Army of First Consul Napoleon Bonaparte defeats the Austrians at the Battle of Marengo in Northern Italy and re-conquers Italy. 1807 – Emperor Napoleon's French Grande Armée defeats the Russian Army at the Battle of Friedland in Poland (modern Russian Kaliningrad Oblast) ending the War of the Fourth Coalition. 1821 – Badi VII, king of Sennar, surrenders his throne and realm to Isma'il Pasha, general of the Ottoman Empire, ending the existence of that Sudanese kingdom. 1822 – Charles Babbage proposes a difference engine in a paper to the Royal Astronomical Society entitled "Note on the application of machinery to the computation of astronomical and mathematical tables". 1830 – Beginning of the French colonization of Algeria: Thirty-four thousand French soldiers begin their invasion of Algiers, landing 27 kilometers west at Sidi Fredj. 1839 – Henley Royal Regatta: the village of Henley-on-Thames, on the River Thames in Oxfordshire, stages its first regatta. 1846 – Bear Flag Revolt begins: Anglo settlers in Sonoma, California, start a rebellion against Mexico and proclaim the California Republic. 1863 – American Civil War: Second Battle of Winchester: A Union garrison is defeated by the Army of Northern Virginia in the Shenandoah Valley town of Winchester, Virginia. 1863 – Second Assault on the Confederate works at the Siege of Port Hudson during the American Civil War. 1872 – Trade unions are legalised in Canada. 1900 – Hawaii becomes a United States territory. 1900 – The Reichstag approves a second law that allows the expansion of the German navy. 1907 – Norway grants women the right to vote. 1919 – John Alcock and Arthur Whitten Brown depart from St. John's, Newfoundland on the first nonstop transatlantic flight. 1926 – Brazil leaves the League of Nations 1937 – Pennsylvania becomes the first (and only) state of the United States to celebrate Flag Day officially as a state holiday. 1937 – U.S. House of Representatives passes the Marihuana Tax Act. 1940 – World War II: As part of Germany's Fall Rot, Paris is occupied and Allied forces retreat. 1940 – The Soviet Union presents an ultimatum to Lithuania resulting in Lithuanian loss of independence. 1940 – A group of 728 Polish political prisoners from Tarnów become the first inmates of the Auschwitz concentration camp. 1941 – June deportation: the first major wave of Soviet mass deportations and murder of Estonians, Latvians and Lithuanians, begins. 1944 – World War II: After several failed attempts, the British Army abandons Operation Perch, its plan to capture the German-occupied town of Caen. 1945 – World War II: Filipino troops of the 15th, 66th and 121st Infantry Regiment, Philippine Commonwealth Army, USAFIP-NL liberate the captured in Ilocos Sur and start the Battle of Bessang Pass in Northern Luzon. 1949 – Albert II, a rhesus monkey, rides a V-2 rocket to an altitude of 134 km (83 mi), thereby becoming the first monkey in space. 1951 – UNIVAC I is dedicated by the U.S. Census Bureau. 1952 – The keel is laid for the nuclear submarine USS Nautilus. 1954 – U.S. President Dwight D. Eisenhower signs a bill into law that places the words "under God" into the United States Pledge of Allegiance. 1955 – Chile becomes a signatory to the Buenos Aires copyright treaty. 1959 – Disneyland Monorail System, the first daily operating monorail system in the Western Hemisphere, opens to the public in Anaheim, California. 1959 – A group of Dominican exiles depart from Cuba and land in the Dominican Republic with the intent of overthrowing the totalitarian government of Rafael Trujillo. All but four are killed or executed. 1962 – The European Space Research Organisation is established in Paris – later becoming the European Space Agency. 1966 – The Vatican announces the abolition of the Index Librorum Prohibitorum ("index of prohibited books"), which was originally instituted in 1557. 1967 – Mariner program: Mariner 5 is launched towards Venus. 1967 – The People's Republic of China tests its first hydrogen bomb. 1982 – Falklands War: Argentine forces in the capital Stanley conditionally surrender to British forces. 1985 – TWA Flight 847 is hijacked by Lebanese Islamist organization Hezbollah shortly after take-off from Athens, Greece. 1986 – The Mindbender accident happens at West Edmonton Mall. Three people died and one person was injured in the accident. This accident caused WEM to close the Mindbender for a few months for upgrades to it. Since 1986, the Mindbender has run accident free ever since. 1994 – The 1994 Vancouver Stanley Cup riot occurs after the New York Rangers win the Stanley Cup from Vancouver, causing an estimated CA$1.1 million, leading to 200 arrests and injuries. 2002 – Near-Earth asteroid 2002 MN misses the Earth by 75,000 miles (121,000 km), about one-third of the distance between the Earth and the Moon. 2014 – A Ukraine military Ilyushin Il-76 airlifter is shot down, killing all 49 people on board. 2015 – A wildfire near Willow, Alaska in the Matanuska-Susitna Borough burns over 6,500 acres. Births 1444 – Nilakantha Somayaji, Indian astronomer and mathematician (d. 1544) 1463 – Henry IV, Duke of Brunswick-Lüneburg (d. 1514) 1479 – Giglio Gregorio Giraldi, Italian poet and scholar (d. 1552) 1529 – Ferdinand II, Archduke of Austria (d. 1595) 1627 – Johann Abraham Ihle, German astronomer (d. 1699) 1691 – Jan Francisci, Slovak organist and composer (d. 1758) 1726 – Thomas Pennant, Welsh ornithologist and historian (d. 1798) 1730 – Antonio Sacchini, Italian composer and educator (d. 1786) 1736 – Charles-Augustin de Coulomb, French physicist and engineer (d. 1806) 1763 – Simon Mayr, German composer and educator (d. 1845) 1780 – Henry Salt, English historian and diplomat, British Consul-General in Egypt (d. 1827) 1796 – Nikolai Brashman, Czech-Russian mathematician and academic (d. 1866) 1798 – František Palacký, Czech historian and politician (d. 1876) 1801 – Heber C. Kimball, American religious leader (d. 1868) 1811 – Harriet Beecher Stowe, American author and activist (d. 1896) 1812 – Fernando Wood, American merchant and politician, 73rd Mayor of New York City (d. 1881) 1819 – Henry Gardner, American merchant and politician, 23rd Governor of Massachusetts (d. 1892) 1820 – John Bartlett, American author and publisher (d. 1905) 1840 – William F. Nast, American businessman (d. 1893) 1848 – Bernard Bosanquet, English philosopher and theorist (d. 1923) 1848 – Max Erdmannsdörfer, German conductor and composer (d. 1905) 1855 – Robert M. La Follette Sr., American lawyer and politician, 20th Governor of Wisconsin (d. 1925) 1856 – Andrey Markov, Russian mathematician and theorist (d. 1922) 1862 – John Ulric Nef, Swiss-American chemist and academic (d. 1915) 1864 – Alois Alzheimer, German psychiatrist and neuropathologist (d. 1915) 1868 – Karl Landsteiner, Austrian biologist and physician, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1943) 1870 – Sophia of Prussia (d. 1932) 1871 – Hermanus Brockmann, Dutch rower (d. 1936) 1871 – Jacob Ellehammer, Danish mechanic and engineer (d. 1946) 1872 – János Szlepecz, Slovene priest and author (d. 1936) 1877 – Jane Bathori, French soprano (d. 1970) 1878 – Léon Thiébaut, French fencer (d. 1943) 1879 – Arthur Duffey, American sprinter and coach (d. 1955) 1884 – John McCormack, Irish tenor and actor (d. 1945) 1884 – Georg Zacharias, German swimmer (d. 1953) 1890 – May Allison, American actress (d. 1989) 1893 – Siggie Nordstrom, American singer and actress (Nordstrom Sisters) (d. 1980) 1894 – Marie-Adélaïde, Grand Duchess of Luxembourg (d. 1924) 1895 – Jack Adams, Canadian-American ice hockey player, coach, and manager (d. 1968) 1903 – Alonzo Church, American mathematician and theorist (d. 1995) 1904 – Margaret Bourke-White, American photographer and journalist (d. 1971) 1905 – Steve Broidy, American businessman (d. 1991) 1905 – Arthur Davis, American animator and director (d. 2000) 1907 – Nicolas Bentley, English author and illustrator (d. 1978) 1907 – René Char, French poet and author (d. 1988) 1907 – Chico Landi, Brazilian race car driver (d. 1989) 1909 – Burl Ives, American actor and singer (d. 1995) 1910 – Rudolf Kempe, German pianist and conductor (d. 1976) 1913 – Joe Morris, English-Canadian lieutenant and union leader (d. 1996) 1916 – Dorothy McGuire, American actress (d. 2001) 1917 – Lise Nørgaard, Danish journalist, author, and screenwriter 1917 – Gilbert Prouteau, French poet and director (d. 2012) 1917 – Atle Selberg, Norwegian-American mathematician and academic (d. 2007) 1919 – Gene Barry, American actor (d. 2009) 1919 – Sam Wanamaker, American actor and director (d. 1993) 1920 – Jean Madiran, French author (d. 2013) 1921 – Martha Greenhouse, American actress (d. 2013) 1922 – Kevin Roche, Irish-American architect, designed Bank of America Plaza and the Central Park Zoo 1922 – K. Asif, Indian director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 1971) 1922 – Harvey Littleton, American glass artist and educator (d. 2013) 1923 – Ivan Gubijan, Yugoslavian hammer thrower (d. 2009) 1923 – Judith Kerr, German-English author and illustrator 1923 – Green Wix Unthank, American soldier, lawyer, and judge (d. 2013) 1924 – James Black, Scottish pharmacologist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2010) 1925 – Pierre Salinger, American journalist and politician, 11th White House Press Secretary (d. 2004) 1926 – Don Newcombe, American baseball player 1928 – Ernesto 'Che' Guevara, Argentinian-Cuban physician, author, guerrilla leader and politician (d. 1967) 1929 – Cy Coleman, American pianist and composer (d. 2004) 1929 – Alan Davidson, Australian cricketer 1929 – Johnny Wilson, Canadian-American ice hockey player and coach (d. 2011) 1931 – Marla Gibbs, American actress and comedian 1931 – Ross Higgins, Australian actor 1931 – John Daido Loori, American Zen Buddhist monastic and teacher (d. 2009) 1931 – Junior Walker, American saxophonist and singer (d. 1995) 1932 – Joe Arpaio, American police officer 1933 – Jerzy Kosiński, Polish-American novelist and screenwriter (d. 1991) 1933 – Vladislav Rastorotsky, Russian gymnast and coach 1936 – Renaldo Benson, American singer-songwriter (Four Tops) (d. 2005) 1936 – Irmelin Sandman Lilius, Finnish author, poet, and translator 1937 – Jørgen Leth, Danish actor, director, and screenwriter 1937 – Willie Louis, American witness in the Emmett Till murder trial (d. 2013) 1937 – Trevor Arthur Smith, Baron Smith of Clifton, Anglo-Irish academic and politician 1938 – Julie Felix, American-English singer-songwriter and guitarist 1939 – Steny Hoyer, American lawyer and politician 1939 – Peter Mayle, English author and screenwriter 1939 – Colin Thubron, English journalist and author 1940 – Jack Bannon, American actor 1940 – Ben Davidson, American football player and actor (d. 2012) 1942 – Andy Irvine, English-Irish singer-songwriter and bouzouki player (Planxty, Sweeney's Men, and Patrick Street) 1942 – Jonathan Raban, English author and academic 1943 – Barry Burman, English painter and academic (d. 2001) 1943 – Jennifer Gretton, Baroness Gretton, English politician, Lord Lieutenant of Leicestershire 1943 – John Miles, English race car driver and journalist 1943 – Spooner Oldham, American organist and songwriter 1943 – Harold Wheeler, American composer, conductor, and producer 1944 – Laurie Colwin, American novelist and short story writer (d. 1992) 1944 – Joe Grifasi, American actor 1945 – Rod Argent, English singer-songwriter and keyboard player (The Zombies and Argent) 1945 – Carlos Reichenbach, Brazilian director and producer (d. 2012) 1945 – Richard Stebbins, American sprinter and educator 1946 – Robert Louis-Dreyfus, French-Swiss businessman (d. 2009) 1946 – Tõnu Sepp, Estonian instrument maker and educator 1946 – Donald Trump, American businessman, founded the Trump Entertainment Resorts 1947 – Roger Liddle, Baron Liddle, English politician 1947 – Kat Martin, American author 1947 – Barry Melton, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Country Joe and the Fish and The Dinosaurs) 1947 – Hiroshi Miyauchi, Japanese actor 1947 – Paul Rudolph, Canadian singer, guitarist, and cyclist (Pink Fairies, The Deviants, and Hawkwind) 1948 – Laurence Yep, American author and playwright 1949 – Jim Lea, English singer-songwriter, bass player, and producer (Slade) 1949 – Roger Powell, English-Australian scientist and academic 1949 – Antony Sher, South African-British actor, director, and screenwriter 1949 – Harry Turtledove, American historian and author 1949 – Papa Wemba, Congolese singer (d. 2016) 1949 – Alan White, English drummer and songwriter (Yes, Plastic Ono Band, White, and Circa) 1950 – Rowan Williams, Welsh archbishop and theologian 1951 – Paul Boateng, English lawyer and politician, British High Commissioner to South Africa 1951 – Danny Edwards, American golfer 1952 – Robert Lepikson, Estonian race car driver and politician, Estonian Minister of the Interior (d. 2006) 1952 – Pat Summitt, American basketball player and coach 1952 – Leon Wieseltier, American philosopher, journalist, and critic 1952 – Eddie Mekka, Aremenian-American actor 1953 – Janet Mackey, New Zealand lawyer and politician 1953 – David Thomas, American singer-songwriter (Rocket from the Tombs and Pere Ubu) 1954 – Gianna Nannini, Italian singer-songwriter 1954 – Will Patton, American actor 1955 – Michael D. Duvall, American businessman and politician 1955 – Paul O'Grady, English television host, producer, and drag performer (Lily Savage) 1956 – King Diamond, Danish singer-songwriter and producer (Black Rose, Mercyful Fate, and Brats) 1956 – Fred Funk, American golfer and coach 1956 – Sam Irvin, American director, producer, and screenwriter 1957 – Maxi Jazz, English rapper (Faithless) 1957 – Suzanne Nora Johnson, American lawyer and businesswoman 1957 – Mona Simpson, American novelist 1958 – Pamela Geller, American activist and blogger 1958 – Eric Heiden, American speed skater and physician 1958 – Nick Van Eede, English singer-songwriter and musician (Cutting Crew) 1959 – Marcus Miller, American bass player, composer, and producer (SMV) 1960 – Tonie Campbell, American hurdler 1960 – Mike Laga, American baseball player 1961 – Boy George, English singer-songwriter and producer (Culture Club, Bow Wow Wow, and Jesus Loves You) 1961 – Dušan Kojić, Serbian singer-songwriter and bass player (Disciplina kičme and Disciplin A Kitschme) 1961 – Sam Perkins, American basketball player 1963 – Stuart Evans, Welsh rugby player 1963 – Chris DeGarmo, American guitarist (Queensrÿche) 1963 – Grant Kenny, Australian ironman and canoeist 1964 – Peter Gilliver, English lexicographer and academic 1964 – Kaija Parve, Estonian biathlete 1965 – Mike Scaccia, American guitarist (Ministry, Rigor Mortis, Lard, and League of Blind Women) (d. 2012) 1966 – Traylor Howard, American actress 1966 – Eduardo Waghorn, Chilean singer-songwriter 1967 – Kumar Mangalam Birla, Indian businessman 1967 – Dedrick Dodge, American football player and coach 1968 – Campbell Brown, American journalist 1968 – Faizon Love, Cuban-American actor and screenwriter 1969 – Éric Desjardins, Canadian ice hockey player and coach 1969 – Michael Gerber, American author 1969 – Steffi Graf, German-American tennis player 1969 – Kyle Hebert, American voice actor 1969 – MC Ren, American rapper and producer (N.W.A) 1970 – Heather McDonald, American comedian, actress, and author 1971 – Bruce Bowen, American basketball player and sportscaster 1971 – Ramon Vega, Swiss footballer 1972 – Rick Brunson, American basketball player and coach 1972 – Matthias Ettrich, German computer scientist and engineer, founded KDE 1972 – Dominic Brown, English guitarist and songwriter (Duran Duran) 1972 – Claude Henderson, South African cricketer 1972 – Danny McFarlane, Jamaican hurdler and sprinter 1973 – Sami Kapanen, Finnish-American ice hockey player and manager 1974 – Sutan Amrull, American drag queen performer and makeup artist 1974 – Joshua Radin, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and actor 1975 – Ryuji Miki, Japanese race car driver 1976 – Alan Carr, English comedian, actor, and screenwriter 1976 – Massimo Oddo, Italian footballer and manager 1977 – Boeta Dippenaar, South African cricketer 1977 – Chris McAlister, American football player 1977 – Joe Worsley, English rugby player and coach 1978 – Steve Bégin, Canadian ice hockey player 1978 – Diablo Cody, American director, producer, and screenwriter 1978 – Annia Hatch, Cuban-American gymnast and coach 1979 – Shannon Hegarty, Australian rugby league player 1981 – Lonneke Engel, Dutch model 1982 – Jamie Green, English race car driver 1982 – Nicole Irving, Australian swimmer 1982 – Lang Lang, Chinese pianist 1983 – Hirofumi Araki, Japanese actor and singer 1983 – Trevor Barry, Bahamian high jumper 1983 – Louis Garrel, French actor, director, and screenwriter 1983 – John Stocco, American football player 1984 – Lorenzo Booker, American football player 1984 – Mark Cosgrove, Australian cricketer 1984 – Siobhán Donaghy, English singer-songwriter (Sugababes) 1984 – Yury Prilukov, Russian swimmer 1985 – Oleg Medvedev. Russian luger 1985 – Andy Soucek, Spanish race car driver 1986 – Jonathan Clare, English cricketer 1986 – Manami Higa, Japanese actress 1986 – Matt Read, Canadian ice hockey player 1987 – Andrew Cogliano, Canadian ice hockey player 1987 – Mohamed Diamé, Senegalese footballer 1987 – Rizwan Farook, American terrorist of Pakistani descent, perpetrator of 2015 San Bernardino attack 1988 – Adrián Aldrete, Mexican footballer 1988 – Kevin McHale, American singer, dancer, and actor (NLT) 1989 – Lucy Hale, American actress and singer (American Juniors) 1989 – Courtney Halverson, American actress 1989 – Joao Rojas, Ecuadorian footballer 1989 – Brad Takairangi, Australian-Cook Islands rugby league player 1990 – Stephen McLaughlin, Irish footballer 1991 – Erick Barrondo, Guatemalan race walker 1991 – Kostas Manolas, Greek footballer 1992 – Joel Crouse, American singer-songwriter 1992 – Daryl Sabara, American actor 1993 – Svetlana Issakova, Estonian figure skater 1993 – Graeme MacGregor, Scottish footballer 1999 – Chou Tzu-yu, Taiwanese singer Deaths 767 – Abu Hanifa, Iraqi scholar and educator (b. 699) 809 – Ōtomo no Otomaro, Japanese general (b. 731) 1161 – Emperor Qinzong of the Song dynasty (b. 1100) 1205 – Walter III, Count of Brienne 1349 – Günther von Schwarzburg, German king (b. 1304) 1381 – Simon Sudbury, English archbishop (b. 1316) 1497 – Giovanni Borgia, 2nd Duke of Gandia, Italian son of Pope Alexander VI (b. 1474) 1516 – John III of Navarre (b. 1469) 1544 – Antoine, Duke of Lorraine (b. 1489) 1548 – Carpentras, French composer (b. 1470) 1583 – Shibata Katsuie, Japanese samurai (b. 1522) 1594 – Orlande de Lassus, Flemish composer and educator (b. 1532) 1662 – Henry Vane the Younger, English-American politician, Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony (b. 1613) 1674 – Marin le Roy de Gomberville, French author and poet (b. 1600) 1703 – Jean Herauld Gourville, French adventurer (b. 1625) 1746 – Colin Maclaurin, Scottish mathematician (b. 1698) 1794 – Francis Seymour-Conway, 1st Marquess of Hertford, English courtier and politician, Lord Lieutenant of Ireland (b. 1718) 1800 – Louis Desaix, French general (b. 1768) 1800 – Jean-Baptiste Kléber, French general (b. 1753) 1801 – Benedict Arnold, American general during the American Revolution later turned British spy (b. 1741) 1825 – Pierre Charles L'Enfant, French-American architect and engineer, designed Washington, D.C. (b. 1754) 1837 – Giacomo Leopardi, Italian poet and philosopher (b. 1798) 1864 – Leonidas Polk, American general and bishop (b. 1806) 1883 – Edward FitzGerald, English poet and author (b. 1809) 1886 – Alexander Ostrovsky, Russian director and playwright (b. 1823) 1907 – William Le Baron Jenney, American architect and engineer, designed the Home Insurance Building (b. 1832) 1907 – Bartolomé Masó, Cuban soldier and politician (b. 1830) 1908 – Frederick Stanley, 16th Earl of Derby, English captain and politician, 6th Governor General of Canada (b. 1841) 1914 – Adlai Stevenson I, American lawyer and politician, 23rd Vice President of the United States (b. 1835) 1916 – João Simões Lopes Neto, Brazilian author (b. 1865) 1920 – Max Weber, German sociologist and economist (b. 1864) 1923 – Isabelle Bogelot, French philanthropist (b. 1838) 1926 – Mary Cassatt, American-French painter (b. 1843) 1927 – Ottavio Bottecchia, Italian cyclist (b. 1894) 1927 – Jerome K. Jerome, English author (b. 1859) 1928 – Emmeline Pankhurst, English activist and academic (b. 1857) 1932 – Dorimène Roy Desjardins, Canadian businesswoman, co-founded Desjardins Group (b. 1858) 1933 – Justinien de Clary, French target shooter (b. 1860) 1936 – G. K. Chesterton, English essayist, poet, playwright, and novelist (b. 1874) 1936 – Hans Poelzig, German architect, painter, and designer, designed the IG Farben Building (b. 1869) 1946 – John Logie Baird, Scottish-English physicist and engineer (b. 1888) 1953 – Tom Cole, Welsh-American racing driver (b. 1922) 1968 – Salvatore Quasimodo, Italian author and poet, Nobel Prize Laureate (b. 1901) 1972 – Dündar Taşer, Turkish soldier and politician (b. 1925) 1975 – Pablo Antonio, Filipino architect (b. 1902) 1977 – Robert Middleton, American actor (b. 1911) 1979 – Ahmad Zahir, Afghan singer-songwriter (b. 1946) 1980 – Charles Miller, American saxophonist and flute player (War) (b. 1939) 1982 – Marjorie Bennett, Australian-American actress and singer (b. 1896) 1986 – Jorge Luis Borges, Argentinian author and poet (b. 1899) 1986 – Alan Jay Lerner, American composer and songwriter (b. 1918) 1987 – Stanisław Bareja, Polish actor, director, and screenwriter (b. 1929) 1990 – Erna Berger, German soprano and actress (b. 1900) 1991 – Peggy Ashcroft, English actress (b. 1907) 1994 – Lionel Grigson, English pianist, composer, and educator (b. 1942) 1994 – Henry Mancini, American composer and conductor (b. 1924) 1994 – Marcel Mouloudji, French singer and actor (b. 1922) 1995 – Els Aarne, Ukrainian-Estonian pianist, composer, and educator (b. 1917) 1995 – Rory Gallagher, Irish singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer (Taste) (b. 1949) 1995 – Roger Zelazny, American author and poet (b. 1937) 1996 – Noemí Gerstein, Argentinian sculptor and illustrator (b. 1908) 1997 – Richard Jaeckel, American actor (b. 1926) 1999 – Bernie Faloney, American-Canadian football player and sportscaster (b. 1932) 2000 – Attilio Bertolucci, Italian poet and author (b. 1911) 2002 – June Jordan, American author and activist (b. 1936) 2003 – Dale Whittington, American race car driver (b. 1959) 2004 – Ulrich Inderbinen, Swiss mountaineer and guide (b. 1900) 2005 – Carlo Maria Giulini, Italian conductor and director (b. 1914) 2005 – Mimi Parent, Canadian-Swiss painter (b. 1924) 2006 – Monty Berman, English director, producer, and cinematographer (b. 1905) 2006 – Jean Roba, Belgian author and illustrator (b. 1930) 2007 – Ruth Graham, Chinese-American author, poet, and painter (b. 1920) 2007 – Robin Olds, American general and pilot (b. 1922) 2007 – Kurt Waldheim, Austrian lieutenant and politician, 9th President of Austria (b. 1918) 2008 – Jamelão, Brazilian singer-songwriter (b. 1913) 2008 – Esbjörn Svensson, Swedish pianist (Esbjörn Svensson Trio) (b. 1964) 2009 – Bob Bogle, American guitarist (The Ventures) (b. 1934) 2009 – Ivan Della Mea, Italian singer-songwriter, journalist, and author (b. 1940) 2009 – William McIntyre, Canadian soldier, lawyer, and judge (b. 1918) 2012 – Peter Archer, Baron Archer of Sandwell, English lawyer and politician, Solicitor General for England and Wales (b. 1926) 2012 – Bob Chappuis, American football player and soldier (b. 1923) 2012 – Margie Hyams, American pianist and vibraphone player (b. 1920) 2012 – Karl-Heinz Kämmerling, German pianist and academic (b. 1930) 2012 – Carlos Reichenbach, Brazilian director and producer (b. 1945) 2012 – Erik Rhodes, American porn actor and director (b. 1982) 2012 – Gitta Sereny, Austrian-English historian, journalist, and author (b. 1921) 2013 – Pa Dillon, Irish hurler (b. 1938) 2013 – Al Green, American wrestler (b. 1955) 2013 – Hugh Maguire, Irish violinist and academic (b. 1926) 2013 – Gene Mako, Hungarian-American tennis player and art dealer (b. 1916) 2013 – Elroy Schwartz, American screenwriter and producer (b. 1923) 2013 – Olwen Wymark, American-English playwright (b. 1932) 2014 – Alberto Cañas Escalante, Costa Rican journalist and politician (b. 1920) 2014 – Isabelle Collin Dufresne, French actress (b. 1935) 2014 – Robert Lebeck, German photographer and journalist (b. 1929) 2014 – James E. Rogers, American lawyer, businessman, and academic (b. 1938) 2014 – Rodney Thomas, American football player (b. 1973) 2015 – Zito, Brazilian footballer (b. 1932) 2015 – Hugo Blanco, Venezuelan harp player and composer (b. 1940) 2015 – Richard Cotton, Australian geneticist and academic (b. 1940) 2015 – Anne Nicol Gaylor, American activist, co-founded the Freedom From Religion Foundation (b. 1926) 2015 – Qiao Shi, Chinese politician (b. 1924) Holidays and observances Christian feast day: Caomhán of Inisheer Elisha (Roman Catholic and Lutheran) Methodios I of Constantinople Richard Baxter (Church of England) June 14 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Commemoration of the Soviet Deportation related observances: Mourning and Commemoration Day or Leinapäev (Estonia) Mourning and Hope Day (Lithuania) Day of Memory for Repressed People (Armenia) Flag Day (United States) Freedom Day (Malawi) Liberation Day (Falkland Islands and South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands) World Blood Donor Day External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to June 14. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:June